hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Dekitah Caimi - Approved
Dekitah Caimi My Character Info: Name: Dekitah Caimi Family: I have a 10 year old sister named Liberty. I live with my father. My mother disappeared when I was 8. My best friend is Kayla Aniler. Kay for short. Age: I am 15. My birthday is May 5th. Appearance: I have blonde hair that goes down to my elbow. My eyes are bright blue. I like to just wear t-shirts and jeans with boots, my hair normally in a “ponytail”. District: I would like to be from 12 or 11, however if there is no room I would gladly take 8, 3, or 10. I really dislike 1,2, and 4. Statistics: Stay hidden, protect myself, maybe and ally. Gather and hunt. Kill whomever I come across, but don’t go searching for trouble. Personality: I can be loving and friendly when I want to be. But I can also be dead serious and tough. I am skilled with throwing things, aiming, I’m fast and strong. I want to win so I can help support my family. And if I don’t win I want my fellow tribute to win, whoever it is. I also love music. History: I don’t remember much until up to age 4, when my father taught me vocals. At age 5 my sister, liberty was born. At age 6 I learned guitar and piano. When I was eight I had come home from school to be told my mother got sick and died. It wasn’t until age 11 that I found out what really happened. Well, sort of. She just kinda.... went missing. No body ever found her. At age 12 I was first put into the reaping ball, being forbidden to sign up for tesserae. All through out then I’ve been scared that one day I might be reaped. And that someone will take my family away. Or Kay. She helps me keep my family alive. I help with hers. She’s the only friend I have in this world. Besides my sister. Characters: I do not have any. This is my first. Tribute: I would love to become one. Well I would, my character would NOT!!! Lol! Could you please fix up your claim a little more then tell me when you do? Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 16:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The peacekeepers wouldn't kill the person and her mother. They would kill the whole family and the person. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 03:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay so i deleted that part but i have no dea what to put so leaving it blank till I gt an idea!! I'll tell u when I fix it... Dekitah 23:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC)DwKiTaH You fixed it, right? Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 23:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeh.... I tried xD ~X~ 01:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Dekitah Approved, District 12, please. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 02:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Finally Approved?! YES!!! <3 xD